Meems Feliz San Valentín
by SkuAg
Summary: One shot fic de San Valentín Mimí está cansada de ser como es, de dejarse llevar por lo que opinan sus amigas y la sociedad superficial en la que vive... podrá solucionarlo, o es más difícil de lo que cree? con un pequeño toque Sorato por supuesto!


Meems... Feliz San Valentín

-Oh, vamos! Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo haces!- exclamó una hermosa joven, de largos cabellos oxigenados y grandes ojos azules. Era muy alta, usaba botas negras y un jean ajustado, roto en la parte de atrás aunque, claro, hecho 'a la moda'. Tenía un top fucsia que apenas alcanzaba a tapar su prominente busto, y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos colitas, dándole un aspecto inocente, aunque el brillo de sus ojos y su postura indicaban lo contrario. – Oh, mira! Jason!- gritó con voz aguda, y se apresuró a sacar la cartera y comenzar a revisar. – Es como te digo, love!- siguió, mientras sacaba un labial rojo y comenzaba a pintarse.- El chico está HOT! Y te está mirando- su interlocutora miró de reojo sonrojada y volvió la vista a su amiga.

-Es que no sé, Lynn... – susurró, con aspecto de derrotada. – Creo que esto no es lo mío, o sea... no me siento bien haciéndolo... – su amiga guardó el labial y luego, mirándola, alzó las cejas.

-Por favor, dear! Hace un año que vienes haciéndolo, no es momento ahora para venir a poner obstáculos! No lo pienses, solo hazlo!

-Es lo que te digo! No me siento bien, esto no es lo mío...

-Oh My God, chica!- suspiró y la miró enojada.- Jason va a irse con otra si no me apuro. Así que yo, me marcho. Está en vos decidir si te quedas sola o te vas con ese bomboncito de cabellos oscuros.- Lynn sonrió al joven y luego abrazó a su amiga.- Deseame suerte!- no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarla. – Por favor!- lloriqueó esta, arreglándose el cabello.

-Suerte- dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella la escuchara.

-Gracias! No lo necesitaba de todas maneras- sonrió.- Suerte a ti!- y dicho esto se alejó a perseguir a un joven rubio, dejando a su amiga sola en el medio de la pista.

La joven observó a su alrededor. La disco estaba repleta de cuerpos sudorosos que bailaban al ritmo de la música, que se apretaban, se alejaban, giraban y volvían a unirse. Más de la mitad de los presentes se encontraban con alguien, no con un amigo justamente, y el resto estaba coqueteando, observando a alguien, y había un grupo de chicas que parecían estar totalmente dispuestas a pasar a otra etapa, aún en el medio de toda esa gente. Sentía que era la única que estaba sola... y eso no estaba mal, o sí?... o sea, que tenía de malo no estar con alguien una noche, pasarla bien de otra manera? 'PERDEDORA!' la palabra acudió a su mente apenas esos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza. No podía ser la única SOLA esa noche!... y no lo era. El bomboncito de cabellos oscuros también estaba solo, y aún la miraba...

Se acercó seductoramente, pasando una pierna delante de la otra, disfrutando del efecto de su pollera al levantarse, de ver a la gente abrirse paso ante ella, y de robar sonrisas y miradas seductoras a los jóvenes que estaban con alguna pobre muchacha que intentaba que mantuvieran el interés en ellas y no en ESA que cruzaba... cómo si fuera fácil resistirse al parpadeo de esos ojos canela, al movimiento de sus pechos al subir y bajar al ritmo de su paso, al embiste de sus tacos contra el piso, al aroma de su suave y rosada piel, al roce de sus cabellos... por que así era Mimí Tachikawa, hermosa por naturaleza, con clase, de esas chicas que no necesitaban arreglarse para llamar la atención, que no necesitaban ser simpáticas ni hacerse las interesantes, simplemente, estar... de esas que lograban se abriera el paso ante su caminar, y los jóvenes atesoraran como un recuerdo muy preciado el roce de sus caderas, la débil mirada casi dejada caer por casualidad, la sonrisa que se escapaba de esos sonrosados labios, el movimiento de sus pestañas... y Mimí lo sabía, estaba muy conciente de eso, y lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba más que demasiado ser el centro de atención, sentir las miradas lujuriosas sobre su precioso cuerpo y dejar, de vez en cuando, que algún joven sediento de placer deslizara una mano sobre ella, tal vez pensando que solo con rozarla llegaban al cielo...

Sin encontrar obstáculos llegó ante el bomboncito... cabellos y ojos oscuros, mirada salvaje, cuerpo de atleta... y lo más importante, ropa de marca...

-Hola, hermosa- murmuró él, casi rozando sus labios, mientras ella dejaba caer su cara a un costado haciéndole una leve caricia. – Soy Ryan, y tú?- Mimí sonrió y se sonrojó, moviendo la vista casi involuntariamente hacia la barra. – Parece que hoy no quieres hablar... – dijo, robándole de improviso un beso. - ¿Qué querés tomar?

* * *

-Un Daikiri de frutilla- pidió, sentándose en la ya casi desierta barra con Mimí a su lado, casi sentada encima de él. – Te gusta el Daikiri, cierto?- Mimí asintió, de repente girando la vista hacia otro lado, como si hubiera perdido el interés. Sin embargo, él la agarró suavemente del mentón, atrayendo su cara hacia él.- Te comieron la lengua los ratones, o la estás reservando para otra cosa?- preguntó, acercándola aún más y tratando de abrir su boca. Mimí sonrió y lo mordió levemente en el labio inferior. – Te gusta jugar, parece- se alejó de ella, sorprendiéndola por lo abrupto e inesperado de su movimiento.

-Soy Mimí- dijo, una vez había recibido y degustaba su Daikiri.

-Y me estás mirando desde que llegaste, Meems- esto fue acompañado por una media sonrisa seductora.

'Narcisista, creído, imbecil'. Mimí ya había escuchado demasiado, ya tenía su perfil y no necesitaba nada más. Otro daikiri, tal vez...

-Un Tekila y otro daikiri!- gritó, casi leyendo sus pensamientos. Al girar sonriendo a su chica, se sorprendió al encontrarla sentada sobre él, abrazándolo del cuello y dejando sus pechos casi a la altura de sus labios. Y así de improviso como había llegado y había comenzado a besarlo, así de improviso se alejó cuando su Daikiri estuvo esperándola sobre la barra.

* * *

-Te parece si nos vamos?- preguntó Ryan, cuando ella ya terminaba su tercer Daikiri. Asintió y se paró, agarrándolo fuertemente de la mano y dirigiéndose a la salida. En el camino cruzó miradas con su amiga Lynn, quien estaba casi tirada encima de Jasón.

Ya afuera, él la dirigió con paso decidido hasta su auto, para alegría de Tachikawa un BMW, y como todo caballero abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.

-Mi casa es por allá- dijo, indicándole el camino y la dirección.

-Pero no vamos aún para tu casa- respondió él, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-hOh OOhhdOh si lo haremos- rectificó ella, igual de segura de sí misma.

-No podes malgastar así una noche conmigo... quien sabe cuando volveremos a vernos, si es que alguna vez- alegó él, paseando por las calles de New York City.

-Puedo dejarte mi número de celular... – susurró ella a su oído, bajando luego a su cuello y comenzando a besarlo.

Disfrutando las nuevas caricias, Ryan extrajo su celular y se lo pasó. Mimí se apresuró a anotar su número y devolvérselo. Luego de esto, volvió a repetir su dirección y el chico se dirigió hacia allá, lentamente.

-No suena.- Dijo, al cabo de unos minutos sin haber dicho palabra. Esto desconcertó a Mimí, que lo miró sin saber muy bien de que hablaba.

-Que es lo que no suena?- preguntó, extrañada.

-Tu celular- y mostró como su celular llamaba al de ella y no se sentía.

-Lo dejé en casa- se apresuró a explicar, levantando los hombros.

El resto de su conversación versó en trivialidades, más que nada tratando de conocer un poco a la persona con la que habían pasado las últimas hora, pero sin dar demasiado información tampoco, Ryan para forzar a otro encuentro para conocerse, y Mimí para no dar información por la que después pudiera ser reconocida. Casi le falla lo del celular...

-Es acá- dijo ella, y él frenó frente a un edificio de departamentos de mucho renombre, uno de esos grandes armatostes donde cada inquilino ocupaba un piso o medio, en algunos casos dos, y los últimos pisos estaban destinados a empresas gigantes, bufetes y organizaciones importantes.

Antes de bajar, él la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, adueñándose de sus labios, a lo que Mimí respondió gustosa. Era un idiota, pero no era para pensar justamente para lo que lo quería, y para lo que lo quería, era más que perfecto. Luego de unos momentos saboreándose mutuamente, Tachikawa pasó a su asiento y se sentó sobre él, casi como había hecho en el club. Sabía que eso lo enloquecería. Ryan puso el freno de mano y la abrazó por la espalda, tratando de atraerla más hacia sí, tal vez pensando que podrían fundirse en uno... a Mimí no le molestó, la lastimaba un poco pero agregaba más pasión, y era eso justamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos... pasión.

Se dejaron llevar, profundizando cada vez más sus besos, llegando con las manos a lugares cada vez más recónditos y prohibidos, que sin embargo no era él el primero en llegar, ni ella tampoco. Mimí alcanzó la palanca para reclinar el asiento y la apretó, logrando así estar en una posición más cómoda, en su forma de ver al menos, y disfrutar mejor de esos besos y toqueteos. No le importó cuando Ryan llevó sus manos hasta su pollera y comenzó a tocar su trasero, mucho menos cuando se la subió y metió mano por abajo. Tal vez si le molestó un poco cuando retiró sus manos y bajó nuevamente la pollera... y realmente le molestó cuando él cortó con todo, corrió sus manos y la separó de ella.

-Mira lo que encontré- dijo, mostrando ante sus ojos el celular de ella. Mimí sintió que enrojecía hasta las raíces y lo odió por hacerla sentir así, se suponía que era ella quien manejaba la situación!

-Devuelvemelo!- se quejó, pero él ya estaba revisándolo.

-Me parece que este número no es él mismo que me diste... – murmuró, cantarinamente, y lanzándole otra mirada seductora. Mimí se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el volante.

-Lo siento... es que quería estar segura de que valías la pena... – susurró, lloriqueando y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro que valgo la pena- dijo él, acorralándola contra el volante y siguiendo con los besos.

-Ahora que ya tienes mi número- dijo de repente, empujándolo- puedo irme. – Dicho esto abrió la puerta del auto y bajó.

-Oye espera!- gritó, reteniéndola por su mano. Mimí giró asustada, en su mente pasando imágenes de raptos y violaciones que había visto por la tele. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando él pasó su brazo por alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.- Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta... – susurró en su oído, y sin soltarla la siguió.

Una vez junto a la puerta, Mimí le dio un último beso y pasó la tarjeta de activación de la cerradura, pero al ver que él no se alejaba la retiró.

-Sucede algo?- preguntó, con su más dulce y tierno tono de voz.

-Pensaba acompañarte hasta TU puerta- contestó, tranquilamente.

-No, ya está bien. Muchas gracias.- Lo besó nuevamente y sonrió. – Ya puedes irte.

-Pero no tengo problema en acompañarte hasta tu puerta- dijo, aparentemente con tono de amigo bien dispuesto, pero con una mano apretaba fuertemente la muñeca de Tachikawa, impidiéndole escaparse.

-Oh, no creo que quieras hacer eso... – susurró, indicando con la vista su propia muñeca que era apretada por él.

-Por que, amor?- preguntó seductoramente, empujándola contra la puerta. Mimí esquivó sus labios y sonrió.

-Recuerdas el primer número que te di? Es el número de mi empresa de seguros. Y estoy segura que, en estos momentos, están llegando hacia acá... – sonrió, indicando con la vista tres autos que se acercaban muy juntos. Ryan la miró aterrado, y luego de dejar saludos a un par de antecesores de la joven, se apresuró a correr a su auto. Segundos después los tres autos pasaron frente al edificio, y Mimí sonrió a sus desconocidos salvadores.

Luego entró por fin al edificio, y a paso apresurado fue hacia el ascensor. Se le había hecho tarde, estaban por ser las 5:30 a.m. y a sus padres no les gustaría saber que regresaba a esa hora. Se sacó los tacos al llegar a su piso.

-Mimí- dijo una muy conocida voz, que sin embargo hizo que Tachikawa saltara por los aires y cayera junto a la puerta que se cerraba.- Discúlpame, no quería asustarte!- gritó, y se apresuró a levantarla.- Meems, estás bien?- preguntó consternado. Mimí observó esos hermosos ojos celestes y sintió algo extraño moverse en su interior, una sensación que no tenía hacia mucho tiempo.

-Si Michael, disculpa por reaccionar así es que... ya sabes, estaba llegando tarde y... – él apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios, logrando que la joven se sonrojara.

-Está bien Mimí, no tienes por que darme explicaciones.- Sonrió.

-Si... – Mimí sonrió también, aún sonrojada.- Y dime Michael, que haces acá a esta hora?- preguntó extrañada.

Ambas familias ocupaban departamentos de dos pisos, pero cada uno ocupaba la mitad de cada piso y por consiguiente eran vecinos. Michael podría haber pasado como que estaba sentado fuera de su puerta, pero a estas horas?

-Es que, Meems... ya sabes... – respondió, sonrojado. Se veía realmente adorable.- Me preocupo cuando sales sin mí... y además, Lynn... no me cae nada bien... y... mira a la hora que te trae!- gritó, entre enojado y preocupado.

Mimí sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a su mejor amigo y ex novio. Cuando él pasó sus brazos por su espalda, la extraña e intimidante sensación volvió a recorrer a Tachikawa, quien cortó el abrazo antes de lo previsto. Michael la miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias, Mike... en serio- dijo, sonriendo y tratando de ocultar su turbación.- Eres un gran amigo y te quiero un montón... pero ya sabes que no es necesario que te preocupes así.- Sonrió nuevamente.- Me encanta que lo hagas, de todas formas... –dijo, mordiéndose el labio tiernamente. Michael sonrió.

-Bueno, ahora que veo que volviste intacta, aunque... al parecer alguien anduvo por ahí... – dijo, observándola. Mimí no entendió a que se refería.- puedo volver a dormir tranquilo... Que duermas bien Meems. Te quiero mucho.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó, dejando a su amiga nuevamente sonrojada.

Mimí entró a su departamento y se apoyó contra la puerta. Por Dios, que había sido todo eso? Era solo Michael! Su AMIGO Michael! Su MEJOR AMIGO! Era casi... un hermano!... de grandes ojos celestes, sedosos cabellos rubios y... musculoso... con ese trasero bien parado, y como besaba por Dios! 'Ay Meems, como sos!' pensó, abanicándose con una revista que encontró por allí.

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido y entró a su baño privado para sacarse la pintura. Pero tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no gritar apenas vio su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía allí. Sus cabellos rosados estaban totalmente desarreglados, sin asomo de raya, su lápiz labial circundaba sus más que hinchados labios, su pollera estaba de costado y uno de los breteles de su remera se había roto. Ahora entendía la indirecta que había lanzado Michael...! era una estúpida. Apoyó la cabeza contra el lavamanos y comenzó a maldecirse mentalmente. Siempre lo hacía, al final Lynn siempre la convencía... hacia cuanto tiempo había dejado de disfrutar el ser una chica fácil, estar con alguien diferente cada vez que salía, seducir a todos los presentes, dejarse ver...?... bueno esto último capaz podía ignorarse... Pero, por que seguir mintiéndose... ella no era así, tenía que salirse de esa rueda sin final mientras aún tuviera dignidad, mientras aún fuera alguien a quien no todos los chicos usaran y las chicas odiaran... como desearía estar en Japón ahora, con sus amigos... o con Palmon... mudarse a USA había sido una mala idea, siempre lo había sabido... lo único que rescataba de ese tiempo ahí, era a Michael... todo el resto, no eran más que parte de una sociedad machista, racista y comercial... tenía que hablar con Sora, escuchar su voz, sus consejos... lo cierto es que últimamente había tratado de imitarla, ser un poco más como ella, pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, no ser tan impulsiva... pero esa noche se había demostrado que no podía lograrlo... estaba contaminada por esa sociedad superficial, donde lo único que importaba era encajar, fuera como fuera... las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras pensaba eso... que estaría pensando Michael ahora de ella? Sin duda estaría decepcionado, muy decepcionado... y no era para menos... se sentía tan sucia...

Se sentó sobre el inodoro y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos, aunque sin caso. Había que hacer algo al respecto... si pensaba en los últimos tiempos, solo tenía lindos recuerdos con Michael... él lo era todo, había estado el primer día que estuvo en esa ciudad extraña, casi sin dominar el inglés, y nunca se había ido... siempre había estado a su lado, dándole una mano, aconsejándola, ayudándola, y sin recibir nada a cambio... por que qué le había dado ella? Tres –inolvidables, pensó- meses de noviazgo, que habían terminado... por qué?... por que Lynn y sus amigas pensaban que perdía el tiempo con un novio, por más lindo, dulce y tierno que fuera, por más que su padre fuera un actor famoso y tuviera plata... sí, por eso lo había dejado... y él, como el amigo incondicional que era, ni siquiera había pedido explicaciones... solo había sonreído, le había dicho que estaba todo bien, y al otro día ya estaba en su casa como todos los días, como el buen amigo que era...

Su aspecto, ahora SÍ que era más que lamentable, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y todo el delineador que se le había corrido... si la viera Michael... sí, todo giraba en torno a Michael... y en torno a su aspecto también... por que podía molestarle la sociedad machista, superficial, racista y comercial, pero sin embargo su aspecto tenía que ser impecable siempre...

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer, empapando de negro el lavatorio. Levantó la vista, se observó fijamente al espejo, y lanzó un golpe dispuesto a romperlo, que no hizo más que lastimarla, ya que el vidrio era de buena calidad y por lo tanto irrompible. Giró dándole la espalda y su vista chocó con el inodoro. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, levantó la tapa y se metió los dedos hasta la garganta. Luego se apresuró a tirar la cadena, se lavó las manos y la cara y se tiró en su acolchada cama, aún llorando pero más calmada tras lo que acababa de hacer. Aunque dudaba que hubiera servido para algo...

Mientras estaba tirada, mojando su acolchado rosado con sus lágrimas, observaba el teléfono que descansaba en una de sus mesas de luz. Y así, impulsiva como siempre, se levantó y comenzó a marcar un número muy conocido, sin pensar en que hora podía ser en la otra mitad del mundo.

-_Mimí?_ – la voz de Sora Takenouchi llegó claramente a través del tubo, a pesar de hallarse a miles de km de distancia. Lo único que recibió fueron los sollozos ahogados de su amiga. – _Oh, Mimí por Dios! Estás bien?_- gritó, asustada.

-No te desperté, Soris?- preguntó, entre sollozos.

-_No Mimí, claro que no... pero que te pasa?-_ preguntó, aún asustada.

-Nada... y vos que estabas haciendo?- preguntó, serenándose. Sora se dio cuenta que su amiga quería hacer tiempo antes de ir al grano, y por supuesto la respetó.

-_Chocolate para Yamato-kun!- _dijo emocionada, y Mimí percibió su sonrojo a través de la línea telefónica.- _Hoy es San Valentín._

-Tienes razón!- gritó, recuperando por completo la alegría.- Lo había olvidado, gracias Sora!

-_De nada amiga... _– hizo un corto silencio.- _Pero dudo que me hayas llamado desde tan lejos solo para averiguar que día es... _- dijo, sonriendo. La sonrisa de Mimí fue la que desapareció, pero de todas maneras sabía que tenía que contestar.

-Es que, verás, Sora... – y rápidamente le contó todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, desde que se quedó sola en la disco hasta que vomitó en su casa, momentos antes. Al finalizar, lloraba amargamente.- No me gusta esto Sora, los extraño demasiado! A ti, a Palmon, a Izzy, a Tk, a Yolei, al Superior Joe, a todos! Esto no es lo mío, solo puedo contar con Michael y... soy demasiado superficial, siempre lo fui, pero al menos cuando estaba con vos me moderaba, no sé... – las lágrimas de su amiga partían el alma a Sora, quien ya había comenzado a derramar algunas. – Quise ser como vos, Sora, más... centrada, no tan impulsiva... y no me salió... Sora, como hago?- su voz se ahogó totalmente en los sollozos, y por unos segundos fue lo único que se escuchó.

-_Mimí... estás ahí?_- preguntó, con su paciencia característica. Recibió un murmullo como respuesta.- _Mira, amiga, creo que... cada uno tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas... no hay que vivir imitando a los demás por que sino... morís... no tratés de ser como yo, por favor... – _rogó, también llorando.- _Sos una persona muy especial, totalmente dulce, hermosa y comprensiva... tenés miles de características que yo nunca voy a tener, ni nadie que no seas vos, por que es lo que te diferencian como persona, lo que te hacen ser Mimí Tachikawa, esa personita a la que yo y tantos otros aman... esa personita de la que Michael se enamoró... – _Mimí sonrió, comenzando a animarse.- _Creo que... debes luchar por lo que sos, ojo, no por lo que querés ser- _aclaró- _sino por lo que realmente sos, con tus cosas buenas y tus cosas malas... si te sentís mal con el comportamiento que estás teniendo, entonces dejá de hacerlo! No tengas miedo a las etiquetas Mimí, pasá de eso! Sos mucho más inteligente, olvidate de esas cosas! Pensá que la gente que realmente importa, es la que te acepta tal cual sos, con tus defectos y virtudes y el resto... a quien le importan? – _suspiró- _Divertite, sé feliz, sé vos misma! No te dejes llevar, peleá por lo que queres! Pensá cuanto perdiste por hacerlo caso a tus amiguitas... pensá en Michael... – _hizo silencio.- _Por favor... no cambies! No trates de ser yo, no tenés una idea de la cantidad de defectos que tengo! No soy tan buena y perfecta como vos crees... la verdad es que no soy ni la mitad de buena de lo que crees, realmente soy una mala persona... hice cada cosa... – _se secó las lágrimas antes de continuar. – _Seguís ahí?_

-Sora... QUE es exactamente lo que hiciste? Cuándo hiciste algo mal? Cuándo actuaste con intención de hacerle mal a alguien? – Mimí había olvidado de repente su problema y estaba más preocupada por su amiga.

_-Yo... hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí..._

-Por ejemplo? –pero no la dejó continuar.- Sora, por Dios! Escuchás lo que estás diciendo? Sos la mejor persona que conozco! Nadie nunca me apoyó como vos, ni siquiera Michael estuvo como vos, presente aunque sea a la distancia siempre que te necesité, y cuando no te necesité también! Y no solo yo, todos los chicos opinan lo mismo! Sos la mejor Sor, lo que daría por ser como vos...!

_-Cuantas veces quise yo ser como vos, amiga... – _susurró Sora.

-Pero Sora! Si no tengo nada interesante!- dijo, entre sollozos.- No soy más que... una... chica fácil... por no faltarme el respeto... que no se juega por lo que quiere... que abandona a sus amigos y... – la voz se le cortó por las lágrimas.

_-Nada de eso es verdad y lo sabés... _– dijo su amiga serenamente, tratando de controlar las lágrimas. – _Y si lo fuera, y tanto te molesta... entonces es hora de cambiarlo... comenzá a luchar por lo que querés... cambiá lo que te molesta... pero CAMBIÁ... no imites... _

-Sora... te quiero mucho... y no llo- su voz fue cortada por unos gritos provenientes del otro lado del tubo. – Sora? SORA QUE SUCEDE!- gritó, aterrada. Pero una voz diferente fue la que contestó.

_-Quién eres y por que hiciste llorar a mi novia?- _dijo duramente la nueva voz.

-Yamato? Matt sos vos?- preguntó Mimí, algo más calmada.

-_Mimí?- _preguntó Matt, extrañado.

_-Devolveme el teléfono! – _gritó Sora de fondo, y Tachikawa escuchó algo así como un golpe, seguido de Yamato maldiciendo y luego la voz de Sora estaba nuevamente en línea. – _Bueno Mimí, siento esta interrupción. Ahora, a no ser que aún quieras hablar, tengo que cortar. Pensá en lo que te dije, consultalo con la almohada... y acordate: jugate por lo que querés! No trates de ser yo ni nadie más, sos una excelente persona a la que todos amamos. _

-Gracias Sora... – dijo, más calmada.

_-Me parece que Matt quiere hablar con vos. Voy al baño y vengo.- _Dicho esto, entregó el teléfono a su novio.

_-Ey, Mimí!_

-Mattie! Cómo estás?

-_Que no me digas Mattie!- _gritó- _Y bien? Querés contarme tu problema? Dos consejos son siempre mejor que uno..._

-mmh... es que verás... me gusta Michael y no sé si declararme o no... por que yo lo dejé con una razón estúpida... y ahora estoy portándome medio mal, y quise ser como Sora y no me salió... entonces... – realmente, ese no era su mayor problema. Pero no quería explicárselo, no por que no confiara en él, sino por que no eran tan cercanos y no quería pasar por una estúpida ante el novio de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, hoy es San Valentín... que mejor fecha para decirle a Michael lo que sentís?

-Mejor que Navidad?- dijo, y sintió como él se sonrojaba.

-Creo que debo hablar con Sora sobre eso que llaman 'privacidad de pareja'... pero bueno, no trates de ser como Sora... Michael te conoce y se daría cuenta si estás fingiendo... así que, mi consejo de amigo, es que aproveches esta fecha para declararte, y que por supuesto lo hagas a tu manera...

-Vaya... gracias Mattie... quien lo hubiera pensando, Yamato Ishida dando consejos de amor... parece que esto del noviazgo te hizo bien...

_-De que hablaban?_ – preguntó Sora, volviendo al tubo.

-Nada, Mattie me daba consejos de amor... hiciste un buen trabajo, Sora... – sonrió.- Muchas gracias por todo... te dejo para que puedas pasar este día tan especial con tu novio... y Sora... – agregó antes de cortar.- Lo que me dijiste a mí... pensalo para vos, también...

Luego de esto cortó, y esa noche Mimí durmió como hacía meses no lo hacía...

* * *

-Muy bien, leche, cacao, harina, azúcar... revolver...

-Hola Meems que haces?- dijo Michael apareciendo de repente y sorprendiendo a su amiga, que soltó cucharón, bolsas y todo y pegó un salto, pero esta vez no cayó, ya que fue recibida por su amigo, quedando sus caras a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Este acercamiento turbó a Mimí, que se apresuró a separarse. – Estás bastante impresionable últimamente- dijo, al recordar el incidente de la noche anterior. – Y... desarreglada... – susurró al mirarla, aguantando la risa. Tachikawa se apresuró a correr a un espejo, mientras su amigo se descostillaba en la cocina. Y cuando escuchó el grito de su amiga, Michael pensó que hacía días no reía así.

Por que cuando había entrado tan improvisamente, Mimí tenía nada más y nada menos que el paquete de harina en sus manos, y al saltar todo el contenido se resbaló, cayendo sobre su pelo y su ropa.

Quince minutos después, volvió bañada y cambiada. Michael ya había limpiado el piso y arreglado todo el desorden.

-Lo siento mucho, Mikey... es que todavía estoy medio dormida... – dijo sonriendo, y se acercó al horno para continuar con su preparado. La verdad era que no esperaba que él apareciera justo ahora que quería prepararle una sorpresita... pero era una tonta, si Michael iba a su casa todos los días...

-Y, que cocinas?- preguntó, olfateando el aire.

-Ya lo verás...

Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea, que Michael no quiso interrumpirla y comenzó a mirar tele, esperando que ella terminara, lo que fue tal vez una media hora después.

-Ahora cerrá los ojos!- dijo, sonriendo, y su amigo obedeció. El aroma a chocolate que llegaba hasta su nariz era más que tentador... – TARAN!- gritó, depositando ante sus ojos un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate, que Michael observó con ojos de niño enamorado.

-Oh, Mimí! Son para mí?- preguntó, emocionado.

-Ajá. Por preocuparte tanto por mí.- Dijo. A último momento se había acobardado y no se había animado a desearle un Feliz San Valentín.

-Muchas gracias!- gritó, y la abrazó, pero la joven se apresuró a correrse, sonrojada. Michael encontró extraña su actitud pero no dijo nada.

-Anda, pruebalas! – Michael así lo hizo, aún con la sonrisa colgada, pero ésta desapareció lentamente apenas las galletas pasaron por su garganta.

-Que pasa? No te gustaron?- preguntó Mimí triste, observándolo.

-No no no, no es eso, es que... – comenzó, volviendo a colgarse la sonrisa, pero su amiga ya se había abalanzado sobre el plato y tragaba las galletas que quedaban.

-LES FALTA AZÚCAR!- gritó, aturdiendo a su amigo.

-Bueno... un poquito... no es para tanto... – trató de calmarla Michael, al ver que ella estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Pero la cosa era peor de lo que él pensaba, ya que Mimí comenzó a llorar y se tiró sobre la mesa.

-Mimí, por favor, no es para tanto!- dijo, pasándose a su lado de la mesa y arrodillándose delante de ella. Levantó su barbilla y observó esos hermosos ojos canela. – En serio, son comestibles!- y se apresuró a tragarse las que quedaban, haciendo esfuerzos por no poner cara de asco, aunque sin lograrlo.

Pero logró lo que buscaba: Mimí comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Aunque solo duró unos momentos, luego volvió a hundirse en la depresión.

-Meems... no es tan importante, en serio!

-No es por eso, Michael... no me importa que las galletas estén ricas o feas, es que... les falta azúcar! Cuándo le faltó azúcar a un plato mío?- sollozó.- Al final, no sirvió de nada hablar con Sora... no le hice caso, me dijo que fuera yo y que no tratara de imitarla... y yo hice eso justamente, traté de imitarla... – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. – Soy una imbecil, al final no sirve de nada escuchar si siempre termino haciendo lo que yo quiero...

-Mimí... no entiendo mucho de que hablas, pero... yo no pienso que seas una imbecil... – dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-No me mires, estoy horrible!- gritó, tapándose la cara. Michael se apresuró a correrle la cara.

-No estás horrible, Meems... sos hermosa, y siempre estás hermosa... hasta hoy cuando llegaste estabas hermosa... – Mimí no pudo evitar sonreír, pero su sonrisa otra vez desapareció.

-Yo solo... quería hacerte un buen regalo de San Valentín... y le pedí consejo a Sora pero... no le hice caso... me pidió que fuera yo, y yo en vez de eso, quise hacer lo mismo que hizo ella cuando se declaró a Mattie... y obvio que no me sirvió! – se limpió las lágrimas y miró hacia otro lado. – Lo siento, Michael... no era así como tenían que salir las cosas...

-Meems... – la obligó a bajar la vista, y cuando sus ojos chocaron, él sonreía abiertamente. – Feliz San Valentín- y dejó sobre su regazo una caja de bombones.

Comprados, pero tal vez lo mejor que Michael podía hacer por ella.

FIN

**Notas:** Holas! Y? Les gustó? Espero, por que me costó muchas horas sin dormir... yo la verdad es que lo siento medio vacío, es como que todo pasa muy rápido... puede ser?... igual espero que les haya gustado...

Y como seguro notaron, es mi fic de San Valentín... iba a hacer un Sorato, pero al final me decidí por esto... un Michami... son re linda pareja, no? Me parecen re tiernos... pero Mimí sigue sin caerme bien...

Que más, espero que pasen este día con la persona a la que quieren y... eso... (no sirvo para estas cosas...). Creo que en cierta forma, lo importante del fic está en el consejo que Sora da a Mimí... me gustaría que lo tengan en cuenta, por que para mí al menos eso es lo importante... ser uno mismo, no dejarse llevar por los demás, luchar por lo que se quiere y se cree que está bien... cambiar, pero no imitar... creo que me entienden... (y si no léanlo de nuevo, jajaja).

Por cierto, para que no queden dudas... en el final, no es que Michael no se gaste por Mimí y compre chocolates en vez de hacerlos... sino que le demuestra que hay que ser uno mismo (x q Michael no sabe cocinar, decidí).

Un saludo especial para mis amigas Sorato, en nuestro día...! (o el día de nuestra pareja, jajaja)... y nada... reviews!

SkuAg

P.D.: Yo no sé cocinar ni galletas ni chocolate ni nada... inventé los ingredientes, no se fijen mucho en eso...

14/02/06


End file.
